Naruto, One Piece : Altered History
by astrum agito
Summary: 5 year old Naruto is pulled into the world of one piece, where his timing saves the life of otohime. I reserve to right to change the Rating if necessary. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or One Piece, I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment…I promise to return them at some point, but I cannot guarantee the condition.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Some say that the past is unchangeable, immutable. Others say that other realities exist but are separate. Few know that while separate, they are only separated by a thin fabric, easily torn with the right ingredients. A single disturbance of energy can change the fate of multiply realities.

It was a stormy night in Konoha, October 10th. Lighting raged across the town. The villagers focused on chasing their local demon out of town. Some Genin, Chunin, and even Jonin ranked ninja joined in on the fun, all in an attempt to reconcile the relatively recent loss of their loved ones. The demon in question was 5 year old Uzumaki Naruto. Young Naruto was by no means a stupid boy having learned what he could to survive. Having learned to push chakra into his legs, as a means to survive this reqular occurrence, he sped faster to escape from the mob of civilians and low level ninja. Unfortunately Dog was out on a mission at the time and some of the ANBU assigned to protect him were attacking, while the rest watched from a far. Despite his massive reserves, he was still a five year old child, and had far less stamina than the multitude of high level ninja chasing him. With poison tipped kunai, senbon, and shuriken piercing his skin, the need to escape became extremely apparent. Running low on chakra, but refusing to give up, tainted chakra from deep within became more appealing. As more and more weapons impacted with Naruto's back, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune became very worried. Knowing that due to the ingenuous methods of that blasted seal, if his host was to die he would be swallowed by the death god and it would take him at least 1000 years to escape, as well as losing all the intelligence and identity she had worked so hard to obtain over the millennia. She decided that she'd rather not lose her identity, so she would help Naruto survive as much as she can. As Naruto began to pull on more and more of her chakra, using it to escape his pursuers, the barrier between realities (UN-005 and OP-014) began to weaken till a small hole began to form enlarging until it engulfed Naruto before disappearing, leaving nothing more than a doorway between realities that could be opened by the right amount of energy. In the aftermath of the opening a huge explosion expanded from the portal, engulfing all nearby attackers, leaving what remained of the mob rejoicing at the destruction of the demon. Upon him disappearing, the ANBU observers realized there would be a lot of paperwork with a side of death, either from Dog or the Hokage himself. The explosion also alerted the rest of the town, with the Hokage coming there to find the mob rejoicing at Naruto's demise, and the ANBU hoping to get out alive.

That Morning...

Up in the Hokage tower a storm was about to be released. Saratobi angered from at the loss of Naruto, revealed in front of the entire city Naruto's parentage, chastised them for killing the son of their late Hokage, then executed all of the captured civilians for attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He then returned to ANBU headquarters to interrogate the captured ANBU. Unlike the civilians, the ANBU were able to pick up Naruto entering a bright white glowing tear right before the massive explosion that engulfed the nearby attackers. As the ANBU's stories coincided with Inochi's report, revealing that they were all just observers, they were spared from execution, simply being demoted to Genin, for a probation period of 2 years before given the chance to regain the ANBU exam to regain their rank. Realizing that Naruto must have crossed into another dimension similar to reverse summoning, he summoned a monkey to find Tsunade and Jiraiya so they could research the area denoted Ground Zero, and determine what caused the tear to form and if that tear could be replicated enough thatt he could send a summon through to communicate.

Elsewhere...

In an unknown location the leader known only as Uchiha Madera, an immortal whose continued existence was linked to the Kyuubi, felt the separation from the Kitsune. Released from the curse of immortality, he wrote up his last will and testament, 'convinced' Nagato to reconnect with Jiraiya, and promptly jumped off a cliff.

AN:

RIP Madera, if I lived to be that old I would take over the world just because I was bored. His moon's eye plan was so that if everyone else ceased to be independent, he might just be able to convince himself he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or One Piece, I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment…I promise to return them at some point, but I cannot guarantee the condition.

Chapter 2 : The Vortex

The vortex is a tricky science. You never know where it will take you. Some may try to navigate; others just follow its path. Currently, our young traveler was watching the strange lights fly by him, unsure what they were. Due to his injuries, time seemed to fly by and before he knew it he was exiting the vortex.

At first it would appear the fates were against our young intrepid traveler, for the moment he exited the vortex, he intercepted front on, a bullet headed towards queen Otohime. The bullet, accelerated by FishmenKarate hit young Naruto in the right lung, impacting directly with the shuriken in the center of his back. Due to the impact, the shuriken rotating a bit before flying out, sent the bullet out of the body with a significant angular and velocity offset. This offset was just enough for Otohime to move out of the way as the bullet flew past her, harmlessly smashing into the wall behind her.

Hody, arrogantly believing he only needed two bullets, one for the human, and the other for Otohime, realizing that Otohime is still alive and that his bullet missed, decides to run for it, realizing that without any more bullets and the victim still alive, that his cover will won't work. As the adrenaline wears off, Otohime looks to see who saved her live. In a puddle of blood, lies a blond human boy no older than 5, with several throwing weapons sticking deep into his back, a star a few feet away, and a bullet hole going all the way through his body. She notices that his lung is punctured and he is just barely alive. A guard examines the shuriken and informs her it is poisoned. She summons a small fish to get the doctor, Aladdin, to arrive right away. Shirahoshi, having witnessed the entire crime and it's aftermath begins to cry, her scream beginning to form a beacon to summon Sea Kings, but is calmed down by her brothers before it can complete.

Meanwhile, in the Land of Fire, the word of Naruto's disappearance has just reached Tsunade. Worrying about her godson, and realizing that by turning her back on them would be to make Dan and Nawaki's deaths in vain, she returns to Konoha flank speed to help Jiraiya find her godson. At the same time, word has reached Jiraiya during one of his research sessions. After being beat up and thrown out of the springs, yelling 'Totally Worth It', he is infuriated upon learning that something so tragic could happen to Naruto, his apprentice's son. Unfortunalty due to the Kyuubi attack Konoha was still vulnerable, so he needed to maintain his spy network and intimidate states that wished to take advantage of Konoha's weakness from attacking. Hoping that the last intimidation method would keep their enemies off their shores for a while, he resolved to do everything in his knowledge of Jutsu to find a way to bring his godson home or at the very least communicate with him and send scrolls so that they could help him survive his new reality. As they both speed towards Konoha, they hoped it was just an elaborate prank, organized by that silly monkey, though they knew in their hearts it wasn't.

Back in Konoha, Kakashi returning home from his mission and finding his sensei's son missing, took the combined efforts of the ANBU, and the Saratobi

Somewhere in Amegakure, the man known has Nagato, upon reading Madera's last will and testament, resolved to get back in touch with his old sensei Jiraiya, realizing that it has been far too long since he's seen him, and that Yahiko would not him to still want revenge years after his death, and that he needs to move on with his life, so that Yahiko's suicide would not be done in vain.

A/N:

I revised the first two chapters and plan to have the third in a few days. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to changing ideas and plans I have put all of my current stories including this one up for adoption. I will accept multiple adoptions as long as you contact me via PM for permission.

I apologize in advance for not finishing my stories.


End file.
